Dragonglass Blaster
|ItemSize = 6x4 units |Date Added = 8 March, 2017 |image = Dragonglass Blaster.png |Reborn Proof = Yes |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Item Requirements = Rebirth after performing The Ultimate Sacrifice at a 5% chance of obtaining. |A Mix Between = Dragonglass Mine & Dragon Blaster |Effects (long) = |Creator = Fionas_Life (FINNTHEMAN668) |Original Submission Name = The Dark Dragon |Original Description = "Why does this thing have 4 wings and why is it black and purple?" |Sacrifice Proof? = No |UpgradeCounter = 3 |Effects = *Multiplies ore value by 8 *Sets ores on fire for 2 seconds. |Effect Cap = *No upgrade or cash limit *20% chance to explode the ore *10% chance to explode and destroy the ore }} "An eviI creation, the Dragonglass Blaster draws power from a remote source." Overview The Dragonglass Blaster is a Reborn Fusion-tier upgrader in Miner's Haven. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's Twitter as one of the images. It can only be obtained once a player has performed The Ultimate Sacrifice, at a 5% chance of obtaining when performing a Rebirth. The Dragonglass Blaster upgrades ore with a constant multiplier of 8x, with a 10% chance to both explode and destroy ore that passes through it while turned on. The more clicks the remote receives, the longer the item is turned on, similarly to the Dragonglass Mine. One click is enough to leave this item turned on for 3 seconds before shutting off, unlike the Dragonglass Mine's delay. As of 03/31/2017, the explosion radius was significantly decreased, meaning the player must be closer to the explosion to damage them, and other ores will not be flung as much. Appearance The Dragonglass Blaster has the body of the Dragon Blaster but also has an extra pair of smaller wings, crystals taking the place of the dragon's teeth, and a receiver on its back to represent how the item is influenced by the Dragonglass Mine. The Dragonglass Blaster does not spit any fire and the crystals along with its wings are blue when it's deactivated but turn purple and starts spitting fire when it is activated. Upcoming Changes Reincarnation update Tier will change from Reborn Fusion to Adv. Fusion, being the first and currently only Reborn Fusion that will undergo this change. Trivia * Berezaa reduced the blast pressure and radius of the explosion during one of his streams, meaning it will explode ores at a lesser distance. Before the explosion reduction, this used to have the most intense explosion out of the blasters. ** The radius of the explosion is smaller than most blasters. However, its blast pressure is still 5 (?) times more than other blasters, which brings up the argument whether to use this (higher multiplier to chance ratio, greater blast pressure) or the Hydra Blaster (lower multiplier to chance ratio, normal blast pressure). ** The explosions are still very violent and using Full Shield Conveyors will not be enough to protect ores from the Dragonglass Blaster's outrageous blast force. * Upon explosions, a scream sound similar to the ROBLOX zombie sound effect plays at a moderate volume (nowhere close enough to hurt your ears). * This item can push the player across their base in placement mode, as its hitbox is collidable. This also happened to the Morning Star before it was fixed. * This item can also push ores. * This is on the "Effortless" Achievement, where it shows this on the thumbnail. * The word "Dragonglass" is another word for a mineral called Obsidian. * The top surface of its hitbox is studs. Category:Azure Mines Inspired Category:Upgrader Category:Portable Upgrader Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Rebirth Category:Medium Category:Explosive Category:Lethal Category:Fire Category:Blaster Category:Advanced Fusion